masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Geth page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 20:20, 7 June 2010 Spelling Edits Please note that we accept both British and American spelling on this site. See our style guide, especially the section on spelling. Also note that Mass Effect, because it was developed by BioWare, which is headquartered in Edmonton, a city in the Canadian province of Alberta technically that makes it a Canadian game, not an American one. Please refrain from any British to American spelling edits in the future. Thanks. Lancer1289 20:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry! I was on drone mode from the Halopedia. But technically, Canada is America, isn't it?--Fluffball Gato 20:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The last time I checked, they were two independent countries, so Canada isn't America. Lancer1289 20:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Uh, Canada is in North America. It's America. I think you're thinking about the "United States." It's slightly prejudice not to consider them American. Besides, "America" isn't a country, it's a continent. --Fluffball Gato 20:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's just being a smart-ass. The rules are the same, regardless. --silverstrike 20:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's just being educated, Silverstrike. We should use the Canadian spelling.--Fluffball Gato 20:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And how about we just stay with the current policy, it's worked well, and there is no reason to change it. Lancer1289 21:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::But then you lose the consistency... "Shepard's armor is very pretty. Actually, all armour is very pretty!"--Fluffball Gato 21:09, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Right near the top of her talk page, admin Tullis (who hails from merry England), had advice to the effect of "keep the spelling consistent within a paragraph." I agree. Switching spellings (particularly if it's the same word) between sentences and mid-sentence should be avoided, but beyond that, either spelling is acceptable. So, with respect to your example, one or the other spellings of armor should be chosen. Hope that helps. Dammej 23:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to point out, since we are being educated, Canada is not part of America. It is part of North America. Geographically speaking, America is nothing. There is nothing called America, other than the United States of America, which is commonly referred to as America. You were thinking of the continent, which again, is not America, it's North America. The closest thing, geographically speaking, you'll find to America is the Americas, a multi-continental landmass which consists of the continents of North and South America, as well as Central America, which is part of North America. Since we are, again, being educated, I thought I'd clear up that while America is an accepted term for the USA, Canada most certianly is not part of America. SpartHawg948 01:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think what both of you meant when you said "educated" was "pedantic". Regardless, bravo. Dammej 01:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Shallow and Pedantic? (Apologies, it was the best video clip of this bit I could find) I suppose pedantic works, but I was really going more for demonstrating that it's best to ensure your facts are straight before calling into question another persons. SpartHawg948 03:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC)